Welcome To The Family, Shiro chan!
by The Winged Lady
Summary: A bloody Gin comes to Hueco Mundo holding a little boy named Toshiro, who shares a shocking resemblence too him. Revealed as his son, Ulquiorra and the Espada find themselves his knew babysitters- much to there dismay and mutual dislike.
1. Home sweet bloody floor

Grimmjow frowned as he heard the door's too his home creak open. Walking over too the doors, he, Starrk, Noitra and Ulquiorra all walked towards the doors, as it opened too reveal something shocking.

There, stood a beatin and battered Gin Ichimaru. Cradled in his arms, was the small form of a half-dead child. The floor under him, soaked in their blood.

Stab wounds covered both bodies, and a sword was half-way threw his shoulder, one all the way threw his knee.

He staggered over towards Ulquiorra before forcing the child into his hands.

"Get him too Yuki." He said, wobbling.

"Gin-sama, I don-" Before Starrk could finish, Gin was clutching his robe, bringing them eye-to-eye.

"Get. Him. To. The. Byoin." Starrk stared in shock as the secant-in-command stared him right in the eye. The red orbs held a insane fire that he knew even Aizen would mess with.

"Hai!" He squeaked, running off with Ulquiorra in tow.

With a deep, frown, Gin collapsed, twitching. Noitra looked at Grimmjow questioningly.

"Should we help him?"

"…There are two swords poking out of his body, Smart One." Forcing themselves too pick him up while trying not too poke another hole threw him, they brought him too the Byoin, where one of the Healers sat.

"Oi!" Grimmjow called out, getting attention.

"Oh! My goodness, Lord Ichimaru! Are you okay?" She asked in a voice that resembled a mother's.

He grunted, shocking Grimmjow with the fact he was still conscious. "I had a _sword_, nearly shoved down my _throat. _So you tell me, _miss_, am I okay?"

"Uh… Yuki-sama!" She ran into the room, Gin in tow.

"Well, wasn't this a strange turn of events." Noitra jumped as he saw the one and only Aizen Sosuke standing right next too him, as he watched the nine females and twelve males run around, scurrying aas they tried too get what the needed. Only six of the healers were brave enough too try and save the rather un-happy Gin, wall the rest tried too heal the small, apparently male, child.

"One minute, I'm drinking tea, the next, I'm watching two surgeries in the same room, ironicly at the same time." His cold, emotionless eyes suddenly darted to his two Espada. "Isn't that just funny, _Grimmjow_?" He said, practicly spitting the name like a bad capachino.

Grimmjow twitched under the harsh gaze, causing Aizen to put on his famous smile.

"What's wrong, Girmmjow? Are you not comfortable with me being so close?" He asked, advancing on the Arrancar.

"Tch. I just don't get what's goin' on, why'd Gin waste his time? It would've been faster and easier if he just left the kid and saved himself." Grimmjow said, snorting.

"Yes. So, why would Gin save this child, if he had no reason?"

"Becouse… The kid's more important then he looks?"

"You're getting close." Aizen said with an almost cheery smile.

"Lord Aizen, please tell us why Ichimaru would waste time with that _thing?"_ Szayel asked, as he had been reading a book a couple of feat away.

"Very well." Aizen said, chuckling.

"The little boy is Toshiro Hitsugaya. And he is Gin's son."

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! The cliff hanger o' doooooooooom! XD. **

**Okay, know this episode kinda sucked, but wait, it'll get better! **

**Pinky Swear, Okay!**


	2. frere Jacques

"So… Let me get this straight… Wall Gin was a kid, he met this girl…"

Twitch.

"And years later they ended up having a baby, despite being unmarried and WAY too young. "

Twitch.

"A couple of months after the babies birth, Gin gave him too his mother after a Hollow tried too consume his kid's soul."

Twitch.

"And so said child grew up _without even knowing _he was Gin's kid."

Twitch.

"So… _Why _is he here?"

"Well, that's simple- Gin brought him here."

"…"

"…"

"…"

The Espada were all deathly silent.

"Wha'cha doin'?"

"Gah!" Grimmjow jumped as Gin's face appeared and realized their faces were only half an inch apart. "What is wring with you?" He snarled.

"You really wan' the answer too tha'?" Gin asked, tilting his head.

"…" Grimmjow stared.

"**GYYYYYYAAAH!"**

"Well," Aizen said calmly. "It seems our dear young one woke from his nap."

"_**GET AWAY FROM ME YOU USELESS PEACE OF-" **_

"That's funny," Gin said "His nap time isn't over in thirteen minutes… Looks like I'll have too put him back to sleep…"

"_**DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" **_

"That seems too be a wise idea," Aizen said drinking from his tea cup. "children need there sleep or else they get grouchy."

"_**YOU *******! I'LL KILL YOU!" **_

And thus, a loud bang was heard.

"See?"

"Guess you're right…" Gin said, getting up.

"One minute, Aizen-sama… I gotta put 'im back ta bed before he breaks somethin' important." Gin shunpoed off, before loud noises could be heard.

"_**DON'T YOU **_**DARE**_** COME ANY CLOSER, YOU WORTHLESS TRAITER!" **_

"…"

"_**I DON'T CARE!"**_

"…"

"_**LET GO OF ME!"**_

"…Permission to see what they're doing, Aizen-sama?" Szayel asked smiling.

"Of course." The Lord said, chuckling.

The Espada all sat at the door of the infirmary, watching a shocking thing go down.

Ichimaru Gin was holding a struggling little boy who didn't go past his waste, and who had, for lack of better words, "colorful" language.

"_Frere Jacques, Frere Jacques,Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matinesDing ding dong, ding ding dong."_

"Huh… What…?"

"When did Ichimaru learn "Are You Sleeping"?" Asked a bored Ulquiorra.

"You know this song?" Asked Grimmjow.

"It is one of my only living memories. Although I do not remember the language, I do know what he is saying… Trash." He answered.

"Well? Whats the translation?" Asked Sarrk.

"Are you sleeping, are you sleeping?Brother John, Brother John?Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringingDing ding dong, ding ding dong."

The little boys head bobbed, before slowly going back too sleep in the arms of his father, sleeping softly.

"You know," Tia started "For Gin's spawn, he is adorable."

"I'll take tha' as a compliment." Gin said, standing next too Noitra, still holding his (Adorable) son.

"You know you can't keep him, right?" Zommari asked. "Although I would not mind having him around., as I am positive he is a very agreeable child, however, I do not believe Hueko Mundo is a good place too raise young children…"

"That's why _yall_ are gonna make a room form 'im!"

Gin's cheerful words made all ten Espada fall.

"**What?"**

"Ya heard me." Gin said, directing his gaze too Aaroniero and Zommari. "You both go find a room."

"We do _not_ have too follow you're orders-"

"'m secant in command, an' I could easily kick ya'll to nex' tue'day if I wan'ed. So, if you'd be so kind…?" Gin's aura suddenly became sadistic, causing the child in his arms too squirm. After toning it down as too not wake the child he smirked.

"As I wa' sayin'. Aaroniero and Zommari , you two find a room. Tia an' Szayel, go get the clothes. Starrk, Mini Starrk, Grimm an' Uqui, find some stuff he can use in his spare time- like toys an' games. All six o' ya'll go together too the Livin' world. It'll be easier. Yammy, you go wit' Noitra too find restraints- stuff that'll make it pretty impossible to leave with ou' an adult. An' Baraggan, You get chibi-shiro 'ere somethin' ta eat for when 'e wakes up."

"H-hey what-?"

"'m taken shiro-chan ta my room to sleep 'till ya'll ge' 'is room done- oh! Don't forget to get Child Care Books wall yer out, you six!" The fax faced man yelled, leaving the Ten to do they're jobs.

"Well?" Szayel asked.

"It's not like we have anything better to do," Yammy muttered.

"I say we do it." Starrk said. After he'd seen the insane eyes once, he did not want too be at the end of the man's wrath.

"_Fine._" Grimmjow snarled.

Little did he know how **awfull** the mental scars would be.


	3. Toys 'R' Us

When the six arrancars got into The World Of The Living, they looked around for about two secants before Szayel spotted a very convenient store called "Barns and Noble."

"Yeah, it looks good, but does it have what we need?" Starrk's female counterpart asked.

"One sec," Grimmjow ran too a flock of school-girls, who were all talking about some kind of "Prom".

"Hey!" Catching the girls attention, they couldn't help but blush at his half nudity. "You know that store? It what's it sell?"

"Books." One of them answered.

"_Sigh_… Do you know about any stores in this town that have toys or clothes?"

"Yeah. Toys R Us is just down the block, and a J.C. Penney is behind that Ice-cream Parlor." The girl next too the previous answered. Grimmjow nodded, before going back too the other Espada.

"You heard all that, right?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Yes." Ulquiorra nodded, before turning back too the group. "Do we have our assignments? Good. We will gather the items in three hours at the most. After that we shall go get the books."

And so, the six sonidoed off in different directions.

For the secant time in his life, Starrk felt like he was drowning. Screaming children, crying babys, yelling mothers, angry fathers and so-on piled him in the store. Lilynette was staring at something she called a Zhu Zhu Pet- What? - and grimmjow was looking at the electronics, wall Ulquiorra inspected the stuffed animals. He, on the other hand, were looking at family AKA kids movies.

"Mithster," Starrk looked down too see a child, who had brown eyes blonde shaggy hair and a missing front tooth- hence the lisp.

"Could youth path me th' "Wathe To With Mountain"?" He asked.

Starrk looked up. Seeing the movie, he grabbed it and gave it too the child.

The child thanked him and ran off too his mother, who had an kind smile on her face. Starrk sighed. Hurrying, he picked up a few movies- none of them rated too high for Gin's little prince.

The Pacifier, First Kid, Ponyo, Road To El Dorado, Krunks New Groove, Tom and Jerry, The Muppet Movie, Minute Men, The Spy Next door, Alice In Wonderland (the animated one), Toy Story, Lady and The Tramp, Are We Done Yet, and Wizards Of Waverly Place- The Movie. 

He also got the movie that kid wanted- if a child got it, then it must be innocent.

He walked over too Lilynette, who had gotten some toys he knew the brands of- there were posters everywhere.

She had at least twenty Zhu Zhu Pets, some Lego action Figures, Nerf guns, Operation, Monopoly, etc.

Grimmjow frowned as he looked at the hoards and hoards of video games.

He walked threw the isles, trying too find something worth looking at.

"Nintendo GameCube… Wii… Nintendo 3ds… Play station…Play Station Portable… Hey, you? How much for the cube, Wii 3ds Station and Portable?" He yelled too a female worker.

"Oh, two-thousand fifty! Why?"

"Get 'im out for me!"

…...

"Okay… Is there anything else you'd like?"

"Yeah. Every action and adventure game. And some other stuff you'd buy."

Lily sighed and did her job. Why didn't she just become a bar tender? She was graduating from Princeton in a year for Christ's sake!

Ulquiorra looked around. He had found a doggie, kitty, giraffe, cheetah, hippo, tiger, koala, wolf and even a soft turtle pillow. However, there was one thing he needed. One thing above all else he had too have…

…A teddy bear.

Yes. No small child's room was complete without a teddy. Be it cuddle-sized or chair-sized it was one thing he flat out _refused_ too leave without.

And that's when he saw it.

A snobbish little boy holding the perfect teddy.

Soft, clean, strong fabric.

Not only that, but he had other presents, and almost all of them were…

"…_Stuffed."_ Ulquiorra didn't know what had happened too him. All he knew was that he wanted- no, _needed,_ them.

Owl, duck, chicken, zebra, horse, lion, hyena, deer, mongoose, rhino, flamingo, whale, pig. Everything the child could desire. Even another teddy that was about the same size as Gin's son.

What happened next was something he would question for the remainder of his life.

He ran upto the child, snatched the teddy, grabbed the shopping carts, and ran like .

Lilynette wanted the Zhu Zhu Pet.

She had no clue **why** she just _did._ Something about being in that particular store made her want everything in sight, but right now, her want was soley directed too the Zhu Zhu Pets.

She wanted Rock-O, Winkie, Nugget, Patches- she wanted them** all**. And nothing was going too stand in her way.

Grabbing a disregarded purse, she stuffed at least thirty Zhu Zhu Pets in it. The purse belonged too some kid who wouldn't need it, so why not just take it?

Sighing, she picked up a few games that seemed entertaining, before something caught her eye.

**I can't believe Ulquiorra stole from a little boy. That's just low, Ulqui-san. **

**Ulquiorra: Like you're one too talk. Didn't you throw a Bible at some kid?**

**Winged: I didn't think it was a Bible!**

**Starrk: Then what did you think it was? **

**Winged: A rock…**

**Lilynette: That's just wrong… **

**Winged: I was in the secant grade and he was a _! Besides, one of the kids peed on some old lady's shoes… **

**Grimmjow: …Wow… That's a tie. A flat out tie. **

**Winged: How's that a tie? He **_**peed**_** on some one!**

**Ulquiorra: And you threw a holy item at some innocent little kid-trash, and made him cry. **

**Winged: Mom thought it was funny….**

**Starrk: Well you're mom takes crazy pills. **

**Winged: No she **_**needs**_** crazy pills. Needing and taking are two different things. **


	4. Awkward, much?

**Hello everyone! How are you? Okay, so I recently read a question; asking me how old Toshiro is. Well, in Soul Society years, he is one hundred and three. In human years; he is, in fact, about seven. **

**If **_**anyone**_** has **_**any**_** other questions, please feel free to ask. **

**I also heard my chapters are short. Sorry about that, but they will get longer soon. Soon. **

**I also decided too tell you what happened when Toshiro first woke up, and what Szayel and Harribel are doing. **

Szayel was in Heaven.

He didn't know what he'd done in his past life -cause nothing he'd done recently deserved heaven- too deserve all this, but it must have been something.

Everywhere he looked, pretty clothes followed. Men, women, children, it was heaven…

"Stop ogglleing, Szayel. We are simply here too bye some clothes for the child."

Now if only he could get rid of the kill-joy.

Szayel, sighing, followed Tia to the aria titled "KIDS" and looked around for something that would look good on the child.

Szayel was about too move too another rack when Tia felt the need too push an item into his face.

Szayel stared at it.

In Tia's hands were a pink, frilly dress with small glitter stars at the left corner. It was a spaghetti strap.

"It'll look good on the spawn." She stated.

"Tia…" He started slowly "The child Gin was carrying was a boy. And although we male Espada would be more than willing too where such an item, I do believe he would not."

"…"

"And besides, we live in Las Noches, so we need too get something more in-style their. So… Pick something white."

"Szayel."

"Yes?"

"That was a joke."

"…Oh."

And thus, the store became tense.

"I-I'm just gonna go too the bookstore and get those Child Care books Gin wanted…" Before anyone could even blink, the strange pink-haired man was gone.

After Harribel finished, she looked through the bags.

Black/white Converse, white skinny jeans, white button-up "church" shirt, light blue jeans, white T shirt, a striped classic polo, white cargos, white hoodie, a white polo with a silver under-shirt, white long-sleeved shirt, three pairs of white shorts, a white robe (For after his bathes, she'd also gotten a rubber ducky) a white cap, a white fishing hat, a white blazer, white combat boots and white sneakers.

She'd also gotten white dress shoes, white sandals, a black tee with a white skull and cross, sports pajamas, rocket pajamas, surf pajamas, black socks, Superman pajamas, blue stars pajamas (White background), zoo pajamas, clown pajamas, white hoodie-footie pajamas, bats pajamas, camouflage pajamas (Sand Style, they were out of whites), and pajamas that were jail-house themed.

Okay, so she went a little crazy with the pajamas, but she swore too herself that she _would_ get him in _all_ the pjs_, even if she had too dress him herself._

Szayel sighed as he looked threw the selection on Child Care. He'd looked threw a few of them, and none of them were what he needed. Most kept on blabbing on about the nine months, why the child needed breast milk, etc.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, he walked towards one of the employees.

"Hey,"

Getting the guys attention was easy. The young man smiled at him, and ignored the color of his hair.

"How may I help you?"

"Yeah, my names Szayel. You see, I live with thirteen other people, and one of them is having his kid move in. I saw him once, but he was asleep. Anyway I was sent here too get Child Care books, but they only talked about was going threw pregnancy."

"Well, okay, first I need too know the age of the child."

"Well, he looked six too fourteen."

"Okay, let me see…"

"Okay, I found six books with what you're looking for. I also found one that just might have what you're looking for. And it has thirteen Chapters. It's called "The single Fathers Guide Too Parenting"."

"Eh, I'll take 'em all." Szayel said, shrugging.

When the six finally arrived home, they were shocked too find a door painted another color other than white that was placed ironicly close too Ulquiorra's bed room. It was, in fact, blue.

Sincing Gin's spiritual pressure, Ulquiorra walked in on his own accord.

Toshiro woke with a splitting headache. He new that smell. Medicine. Lots of it, to. He also felt bandages covering his body, and he ached.

His left eye twitched, as did his fingers, before he opened his eyes, slowly.

"Oh, you're awake." Toshiro turned, and saw something that nearly put him back to bed.

"Gyah!" Toshiro screeched, causing the male Arrancar too jump, and more too pile in the room. Graabing the nearest pointy thing too him (A pair of scissors) and attacked some of the Arrancar with it.

One of the Arrancar (A female) tried too reason with him, tried too be calm about it, but he only replied with -

"Get away from me you useless peace o_f-_" before he could finish, another Arrancar grabbed his shoulder.

"You have to-"

"_Don't you touch me_!" Grabbing the scissors, he plunged it threw the Arrancar's hand, causing him too quickly retreat.

Despite being happy with the fact he wasn't being touched, he quickly realized that he'd been deprived of his weapon.

That's when he saw it: Hyorinmaru.

There he sat in all his glory on… A shelf. One he couldn't reach.

Cursing his tiny body, he ran over too the shelves before trying too clime it.

Unfortunately one of the Arrancars saw him, and new exactly what he was doing.

"Don't touch that!" She yelled, grabbing his left leg.

Toshiro screamed at her words no child should even know existed, before he grabbed Hyorinmaru, cutting her in half. Three other Arrancar tried too grab him, but he ended up using Dairugen; making the whole building shake.

Toshiro let a few puffs of breath enter his body, before running towards the door.

However, before he could make his escape from the room, the door opened; and in came a certain fox-faced ex Captain he knew to well.

"Ichimaru…" He couldn't keep his disgust hidden. He hated the older man with a strong passion.

"Shiro-chan… Ya shouldn' be up yet, you're s'possed ta be sleepin'." Gin reached out and grabbed for the child, however, he was forcefully pushed away.

"Don't you _dare come any closer, you worthless traitor!" Toshiro raised Hyorinmaru, trying too slice the man in half. _

_Gin easily grabbed the sword in his weakened state. _

"_Shiro-chan, yer wounds 're gonna re-open if ya move 'round to much…" He muttered, eyeing him down as if he were his father. _

"_I don't care!" Toshiro's voice was weaker than he liked it; however, it was better than just being submissive… _

_Gin sighed, grabbing the child and pulling him up forcefully. _

"_LET GO OF ME!" Toshiro screamed loudly, trying too push the older man off of him. _

_Toshiro continued too scream and kick at the older man until something happened. _

_A soft, soft sound that sounded like a melody of sorts entered his head. It was so calming… so nice… so… nice… _

"_G'night. Shiro-chan," _

_And the whole world turned black._


	5. Well I Like It

**Wah? I'm so sorry! i DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO TAKE THIS LONG! pLEASE FORGIVE ME! D:**

Gin looked down at the child on his bed, sleeping.

He'd never really thought about having kids before. Sure, whenever Ran talked about all the silly names she'd wanted to give her child, he just smiled and nodded, not thinking anything of it.

But then... HE happened.

Yes, like one swift kick to the gut, his little boy, his Shiro-chan, came into the world.

Ofcourse, Rangiku didn't remember her seven months of pregnancy. How scared she had been when the baby came early. Or how happy she'd been for the first two years of having her child.

No. Aizen had swept it all away, like a strange dream. Three years of her life; completly gone. Not that she noticed.

And the few who'd met his baby- Tosen, Kira, Ise, Nemu- all of ther thoughts were totally poverized.

Except Tousen, of course. He'd joined by then.

Gin smiled at his baby, who rustled in the covers ever-so slightly.

"Well, 's about time I put you in you're bed, eh, Shiro-chan?"

With that, he picked the boy up, and left the room.

* * *

><p>Gin and the Espada stared at the child's room.<p>

"Well," Aaroniero started, "I like it."

Grimmjow snorted.

"Sir, if I may?" Started Szayel.

"Hmm?" Gin nodded, tucking the child in.

"Well, sense no one here really has the time to take care of you're child, why don't I create a Nanny for him?"

Gin turned towards Szayel.

"A nanny? What?" Grimmjow asked, confused.

"A nanny is a name for a man or woman who take care of other peoples' children." Ulquiorra said easily.

"Hmm," Gin hummed, thinking about it.

"Ah guess," He said, suddenly becoming dangerious,

"But if they hurt my Shiro-chan-"

"I'll modify her myself, and install her with all of the latest babysitting books." Szayel said, hands in the air. "I swear."

"Well, okay then." Gin smiled, rubbing the boy's cheak affectionetly.

"Shiro-chan, when ya wake up, yer gonna have a new nanny."


	6. Not A Very Good Answer

Toshiro woke up slowly, and felt pain in his back almost immidiatly. He groaned, and held on to the softness tighter.

Wait... What?

His eyes snapped open and he jumped up, only to fall down in the plantra of covers that were twisted around his ankle.

He looked around freaking out.

The covers were a soft baby blue that reminded him of his old baby blanket that his Granny had kept. The cieling was flipping threw day and night- one side with the moon and constalations, the other with the sun and clouds.

And then his eye widened at what he was holding.

A teddy bear.

A giant _teddy bear. _

It had suprisingly soft materials, and was a chocolat brown, with a blue ribbon around his neck.

But _still. _

He shoved the (rather heavy) bear away, and looked around (Getting a better view of the room now that the giant _thing_ was out of the way).

The room kept the ceiling's decor, and he realised their were toys scattered around the room. Most of them were brain teezers, via Rubix Cube.

Their was a walk in closet and a bathroom. He then noticed the third door.

The door was every parents dream come true. And, of course, every child's nightmare.

It was exceedingly tall, to where a short adult would have to stand on something to reach the rims. It had bars that went up half way, and it was built like a gaage door, so it went up.

Like I just said; a nightmare for children everywhere.

Toshiro scowled at the door.

As a baby, Toshiro had always hated doors. His grandmother always had them open, except during winter, where she tried to keep the house as warm as possible.

He had always hated it, but he never said anything. He remembered that Momo, however, would always scream and fuss, saying that it was too cold. Granny had never gotten to mad at her, but was very strict during the winters, with Momo turning into a brat, and Toshiro constantly trying to sneak out- just for a taste of that cold winter air Momo hated so much.

He walked up to a mirror, but soon regreted it.

He was wearing a jail-housed themed pajamas, and white socks.

Twitching, he heard the door unlock, and someone walk threw it.

She was a Arrancar, with her black hair tied into a ponytail, and a smiley-face tattood on her left cheak, as her mask was on the side of her head.

"Hello," She screeched kindly, hands clasped together. "I'm Debbie; and I hope we can become good friends!"

Toshiro's eyes widened. _Whet the fu-_

"Anyways, I'm going to be you're new nanny! Isn't that just the bestest?"

Toshiro simply stared at 'Debbie'. He could honestly say he was happy she wasn't a Shinigami, or he might get in trouble for killing her.

But a thought flew through his mind. Debbie obviously wasn't that smart, butt if she new something...

Yes. She believed he was a little boy; with no brains whatsoever. The least he could do is act his part; if he wanted answers.

After all, who said Aizen was the only one with Arrancars?

Slowly, with all of the acting skills he'd gathered throughout his life, he smiled at her.

The smile felt... Weird, out of place, and just plain abnormal. He ignored it, though, and asked her to play a game of Dr. Boo (1) Naturaly, she agreed.

Five minutes later; Toshiro could only scowl. Things were not going his way.

Debbie had lost the first six games in a row, and by now she was still laughing like an idiot.

Normally, he would bask in the fact he'd beaten an Arrancar. But

1) He needed her to feel like she was smarter than him.

2) She was an idiot and

3) Well; she was really annoying.

His eye twitched again as Debbie laughed with that annoying laugh.

Scowling mentally, he forced on that wierd smile, and started his conversation.

"Oh, Debbie? Where are we?"

"Oh, well we're in Hueco Mundo! Why, silly?" She laughed annoyingly.

"No reason. So," He moved his pawn. "Who ordered you to watch me?"

"Oh; Szayel-sama did. He's the smartestest scientist in the universe! He made me!"

Toshiro twitched. He was pretty sure "smartestest" wasn't a word. And if this guy was so smart; why couldn't he make a decent Arrancar?

"Well; why are you watching me?" He asked.

Debbie froze.

"Szayel-sama just made me. All I know is that I have to watch you."

"I see."

Toshiro got up slowly, and put on that kreeping smile.

"So sorry, _Debbie_, but you've outlived you're purpose."

**1) Dr. Boo isn't a real game, it just sounded really childish- oh, and it was picked by Lillinette. **


	7. Of Al Capone and Dioramas Of Doom

Ulquiorra watched as Szayel put a few test tubes into the newly-created arrancar. It had yet to grow hair, but then again, he was not aware how Arrancars were made.

"Fellow Arrancars!" The pink-haired male bellowed; grin in place as he looked at the other three Espada.

"Yeah?" Said a disinterested-looking Grimmjow, who had his pinky in his ear.

Szayel made a noise, but grunted it down.

"Okay; as we all know, we are being joined by Ichimaru-sama's little..." Szayel made a face. "...Boy,"

Shaking his head, he continued.

"You see; as I have never studdied children befor; I am not equiped to style a sitter,"

"Then why did you offer?" Asked Ulquiorra, eyebrow raised.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Toshiro had come to live with them- and this was the nineteenth nanny he had made lose their sanity. And no; he did NOT see how that was possible<p>

Szayel looked at the woman as she was dragged away; kicking and screaming. Then, she froze, looking derectly at Gin.

"He has you're smile."

Yes. Just like all the others; she said the exact same thing. 'He has you're smile'. Honestly, if he had Gin's smile; then he could understand going crazy after spending so much time with him.

Gin frowned at this; an actual frown.

"Yer mistaken. Mah lil' one hasn't smiled since he was a toddler."

She laughed, befor being dragged along.

Szayel sighed and walked into his study.

He looked at the information he'd gathered. After the first few tries, he decided to create a boy instead; thinking that the child might have perferred men over women at his age. Then he thought he could make them look older- spread a little guilt for making them go crazy.

However; no matter what form he tried; they all ended up the same. Totally. Bonkers.

But then... It was possible, in fact, that the child didn't _mean_ for them to go crazy. As a matter of fact- his entire aura could have been inhereted from his old man and he wouldn't even know it! It was wishfull thinking, he knew; but you honestly couldn't blame him. He was running out of ideas.

Szayel looked down at his papers and winced. Debbie, Hotaru, Kaori, Rin, Umeko, Sally, Yoko... The list went on, and he began to feel old.

"Ay, pinky!" Grimmjow yelled through the door, causing a tick mark to appear on his colleauges forhead "It's time for that meating!"

He growled, but got up anyways.

Couldn't keep his majesty waiting.

* * *

><p>"And thats... Number Nineteen, who lasted two hours, thirty-five minutes and sixteen secants."<p>

Toshiro thought, mildly, if he was going insane. He'd been stuck in that babyish room for so long, he was talking out loud. His eyes went to the teddy bear tucked under his arm that he'd grown an attachment to.

It was a regular one, except for the fact it's eyes were big black buttons, and it looked to be older than him.

Hearing footsteps nearing the door, Hitsugaya hid his diarama of doom, (It had been Number Four's idea) and sat on his bed playing with the Rubix Cube.

Wait... _His_ bed?

_"I need to get out of here,"_ He sighed _"I'm getting to comfurtable."_

"Hello?" Questioned strained voice. Ah. His next victem awaited.

Toshiro turned towards the door, forced a smile, and much to his displessure, he forced himfself to yell in a giddy child-like voice "Come in!"

The man appeared to be in his mid twenties. His black silky hair fell over his right eye, which was also covered by an eye-patch. Toshiro saw a tattoo was on his tongue, despite only seeing half od it for a mere secant. The collar of the man's shirt looked like a giant spoon with the sides black, and his chest made it seem as though his shirt was a heart where the top didn't touch.

"Oi, brat," He said looking on with disgruntled eyes. "Lord Aizan and Gin-sama want you in the meeting room."

* * *

><p>Nnoitra watched in slight horror as the toy snapped in the little boy's hands.<p>

When he'd first walked in, there was an air of happiness and suger. But as soon as he finished his last sentence, the boy seemed to turn into Al Cepone. The only difference- this boy was a s*** load scarier.

Suddenly, it became a lot more obvious this boy was Gin's son.


	8. Fireflies Got You're Tongue

Nnoitra was scared of few things.

He was terrified of even less.

He used to be only horrified of two things; Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. _Now_ he had a new thing to add to the list-

Toshiro Ichimaru.

Yes, after knowing the boy for two minutes and thirty-four secants, he had learned to _fear_ the little tyrant.

By gaze alone, he'd severed three arrancars to flee, nine to tears, and twelve would-be suicides if he hadn't stepped in.

Al Capone Junior seemed to analyze everything around him. it was as if he were a computer, writing up data, seeing who was worthy enough to join him.

He wondered, vaguely, if the child would forget he called him a brat.

* * *

><p><em>"Chichiue, Mama-chan showed me somethin'!"<em>

_Gin looked at his child, who was only a year old scramble upto him, holding a jar. _

_"Mah~? Waz that, lil' Shiro?" He smiled, leaning down into his child's face. _

_The tiny youth held up a jar of fireflies, glowing and swishing about. Gin worried the light from the bugs would make him look creepy, but since the little one was smiling in such a care-free manor, he doubted the child noticed. _

_Then, the infant got a good look at his Papa. _

_"Chichiue, are we goin' back ta the place Mama-chan isn't aloud ta know 'bout?" Asked the small child. _

_"Yeah, SHiro-chan, and bring that light with ya."_

* * *

><p>Aizen and Gin were two very different people, only matched for their insanity.<p>

One of the many things they did not have in common was Parenting ideals.

Wall both believed punishment should be served when due, Gin was under the impression something should be done about his little one's rebellious behavior, and confinement. Aizen, however, believed the child's "rebellious" actions were amusing, and that he would get out of confinment once he learned that he was a child, they were the adults, and the adults made the decisions.

Of course, Szayel could not spend all of his time and resources making arrancars that would be dispossed of so quickly, and he needed a fool-proof plan to take care of the demon spawn.

Aizen smiled as Nnoitra and Toshiro entered, Toshiro's cloud of anger engulfing the room.

He looked towards Gin, who was simply itching to be with his baby again. He remembered how Gin had been closer with Toshiro then even the mother, and had spent far more time watching over the child.

Aizen remembered how in two months time she had been totally fine with leaving her son alone, or even getting a baby-sitter, and how the only other person Gin actually even wanted _neer_ the baby, much less touching him, was his mother.

Aizen, however, did have some rights to the child's doings. He _was _named the young boy's godfather, after all.

"Hello, Hitsugaya-taicho, would you mind coming in closer?"

The young captain slowly did just that, and befor he could do anything, he was sitting on Aizen's lap.

The young taicho looked at him, and sparks of hate flew in his eyes. Aizen smiled, bringing the boy closer. Toshiro, dispite his age, was no fool. He knew he couldn't murder this man in front of all these witnesses, who "loved" and "looked up" to him.

So he sat there, feelings of hate growing.

"My dearest Espada; I would like to introduce Toshiro Hitsugaya Ichimaru; my Godson, The new C_ero_ of The Espada and _heir_ to the throne of Las Noches!"


	9. Night Caps

Toshiro slowly traced the _zero_ tattoooed forcibly by his "father" on his left wrist, skin red.

After Aizen had spoken, the tiny Taicho had, to put it bluntly, freaked. He had had to have all ten of the Espada restrain the small boy, and even then there was an immense struggle.

It hadn't been until Szayel had calmed the boy with sevral imminsely powerfull sedatives that the child even calmed in the slightest.

Grimmjow, who was sitting right next to him, looked over him. After he had been sedated, and then tattooed against his will, Gin and Aizen decided it would be safest if the small child was left in the Espada's care.

* * *

><p><em>"My Dearest Espada, I leave not only My Secont-in-Command's child, but also my heir's life in you're hands. Gin and I will be working on something, so neither of us could take this role. Remember, my dear Espada, that he is also going to become the Zero Espada as soon as he is completley turned, and it is you're job to take care of him until then.<em>

* * *

><p>So in the end, Grimmjow had lost the epic battle of rock paper scissors, and had been put in charge of watching the child first. He was staring with a great amount of hidden hate at the Zero tattooed to his wrist, and knew the child wished to grab the needle that had been used in him and shove it up his father's a**.<p>

The childlike room was kind of creepy looking, Grimmjow realised, with "Toshiro's" mood darkened, it seemed like the room took in his hate and anger to look more disturbing.

"Hey, staring at it aint gonna make it go away."

The boy looked at him through the corner of his eye and the room became drastically colder.

"You got no need t' look at me like that, prat. I'm just saying it as is."

"I know the reality of the situation I am in, you obtuse idiot. I am simply discombobulated by my position."

Grimmjow blinked, looking on in confusion. The first thing the child says, and he doesn't even know a third of what the white haired male had just said.

"You're position is simple." Grimmjow blinked, turning to see Ulquiorra standing in the doorway.

"You are Ichimaru Gin's child. You are to be the new Zero of the Espada, and you are under our care for the remander of the period." Ulquiorra's eyes and words held no mercy, and Grimmjow felt a tange of sympathy for the kid.

He looked at the two as they seemed to size eachother up, sparks of electric odium flying.

"You are free to leave, Grimmjow."

The blue haired Espada looked between the two, before leaving the room. Whatever was going to happen, he didn't want any part of it.

Ulquiorra and Toshiro stared at eachother for hours on end, neither one blinking, untill the door opened.

"See? I told you!" Said an exasperated Grimmjow, pointing at the two aloof males. "They're just sitting there staring at eachother!"

Harribel looked at the two and raised an eyebrow, wall Szayel looked slightly disturbed.

"That _is_ rather creepy, if not interesting... Perhaps I should take notes...?" Muttered Szayel, eyebrows raised.

"What time is it, Granz?" Asked Harribel, a strange, if not unatural, glint in her eye.

"Oh, nine forty-six, if I'm not mistaken." Szayel said answered absentmindedly, taking time to look at the room in interest.

She looked at Toshiro in the eye, her own emotionless.

"Growing children need their sleep." She said in a hollow tone. "It is time for sleep. Go to bed."

Toshiro simply gave her a flat look.

"I am not a child and refuse to be treated as such." Toshiro growled, looking at her in spite.

"Harribel is correct." Ulquiorra interjected, giving him a look "You are still growing and need rest."

"Who said I was just talking to him?" Harribel asked, only for the other three Espada to blink.

"Oh, funny joke, Harribel! For a moment there I almost thought you were serious!" Szayel said, laughing in a slightly disturbed tone.

"Who said I was joking?" The female Espada asked, in a full business like matter.

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

><p>"Damnit! Who F****ing blinked?" Snarled a angry Grimmjow, who was wearing a baby blue pair of footie pajamas.<p>

"I blame you for this, trash." Ulquiorra said, who was wearing a light green night cap and green and white striped silk pajamas.

"I seriously doubt either of you have any right to complain." Snorted Azazel, who was wearing a pink nightgown with that strange green goop on his face he'd seen women on TV wear.

"Will you all shut up?" Snarled an irate Toshiro, snatching the covers and covering his large shirt black shirt and shorts, which Harribel thought was cuter than his other sleeping atire, as it was his "father's".

Grimmjow muttered his consent wall tucking himself and unwittingly Szayel in, turning in for the night. He had no idea how sleeping with the other four males was cute, but he digressed. Ulquiorra stared up at the ceiling, staight as a tooth pick, wall Toshiro muttered sevral words a 'child his age' should not even know existed.

'_You may have won this battle, Aizen, but not the war!'_ Toshiro thought bitterly.


	10. Blackbird Fly

Toshiro looked at the form of Szayel, whose fingers danced along the keyboard at a disterbingly fast pace. He had only met four of his ten "Babysitters"; but he was taking notes on a peace of paper (Using the Romanian Language).

So far, he'd deduced Grimmjow to be an all-around cusser, fighter, and he was as blunt as a leech. His reactions were semi cat-like, and, much like himself; all he had to do was sweep a hand through his hair to fix it.

Ulquiorra was very different from Grimmjow; but he did see simularities. Like Grimmjow, he was as blunt as an unwaxed sword, and held a constant mask. Unlike Grimmjow, who hid himself with anger, he hid himself with a thick cloth of nothing. He seemed to respect Aizen, so Toshiro was not completly positive he could respect the man.

Harribel, much to his dislike, held a natural mother's touch, and he wouldn't be suprised if the woman wanted children of her own. He believed, however, this was not the case, as she seemed to be using him as a convieniant replacement.

Szayel was very narcisstic and classy; but acted more like a spoiled girl then anything. Head held high and a temper with strange boundries; Toshiro wound not be suprised if he would eat his own henchmen.

Ulquiorra was sitting in the corner, arms crossed, as he waited and watched with the eyes of a hawk. It was unnerving, and slightly disturbing to the youngest Taicho, but he tried to ignore it. They were sitting in Szayel's lab, and none of the other Espada trusted the pink-haired scientist alone with the 'kid'.

"All done!" Szayel's voice rang out, catching his attention. The Espada quickly appeared in front of him and grind.

"So, now that I'm done, what'd you like to do today?" Szayel's snarky smile and self-love reminded him of a shinigami back at the seritei, but he couldn't place his finger on who...

"Ooooh, I know! We could-"

"He is not dissecting anyone." Ulquiorra said, appearing next to them in less than a secant.

Szayel pouted childishly, but smiled after a secant of thinking.

"How about we-" Szayel started off

"Hi will not clone anyone." Ulquiorra intterupted, giving Szayel a ghost of a glare. Szayel returned it.

"Okay then, we-"

"No using dangerious chemicals."

"We should-"

"No bringing back the dead."

"If we just-"

"No computer female simulations."

"How would y-"

"No."

"If I-"

"No."

"Well wha-"

"Your requists have all been denied."

"GAHH!" Szayel clawed at his pink hair, eyes alit with rage. Honestly. The kid needed to learn and he could teach him!

Suddenly, a creepy, and somewhat (Okay, _very_) disturbing smile slipped onto his face.

Toshiro didn't know why, but he suddenly got the feeling something was about to happen.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was reading a book when the lights in the room suddenly went out, and he automatically knew that something was wrong. So, naturally, he went to the man of which always caused problems.<p>

Opening Szayel's lab's door, he found the light were also out, and the room was littered with candles, none of which were sented. The soft, drifting melody of a guitar came to his ears.

_"Black bird singing in the dead of night"_ Grimmjow's eyes widened as he heard the song. He _knew_ that song...!

_"__Take these sunken eyes and learn to see"_

_"__all your life"_

_"__you were only waiting for this moment to be free"_

_"Blackbird fly (fly)"_

_"Blackbird fly (Fly)"_

_"Into the light of the dark black night (Blackbird fly)" _

Grimmjow walked in. There was a small bonfire in the middle of the room; Ulquiorra, Szayel and the Kid sitting around it.

The child was singing; which suprised Grimmjow. He sounded very-much like an adult when he sang. Szayel played an instrument made of strings he didn't know the name of, and Ulquiorra was keeping the beat.

Sighing, the cat leaned against the wall, vaguelly noting the female Espada suddenly appear in the doorway.

He wouldn't ruin their fun until lunch, he decided.

After all; the kid needed to adjust to his knew home.


	11. All For Lunch And Lunch For All!

**Before you read, I just wanna say I'm really, _really_ sorry for my lack of downloading as of late! Semester exams and all that. BUT! It's summer so that means break; and that means MORE WRITING! HOORAY! :D**

Toshiro knew what torture was. He'd been kidnapped, tortured, and maimed, and had read the definition of it in a dictionary sevral times. So, if you wanted to be technical about it; this wasn't torture.

Kidnapping, yes. Being held against your will, definatley. But torture? No. This was not torture. This _was_ one notch below it, however. A very, very, very, VERY _small_ notch below it.

"okay, so... ack-What the... Unglorified...This isn't... _-the hell?-_ ...one half a cup of vinegar... The _F***_ is vineger?"

Grimmjow, decked in a white apron he barrowed from Szayel, was trying to help the tiny Taicho find something nice to eat. Considering where they were, however, that would not be easy.

"Seriously?" Growled the Sixta at the book. Apperently, Szayel had somehow got his hands on a cook book in the world of the living off-page called _A Healthy Dose_. A healthy dose of _what_, however, was the quistion.

Frowning, the Captain went back to thinking of what this could be considered. Affliction? No. Anguish, no. Distress? Possibly. Dolor? Maybe...

The counters were a mess, sevral failed experiments on the tables. Harribel had tried first, she'd read a magazine in a check-out line saying all women were great cooks at heart.

Szayel had called later in the informary to prove to them oh so kindly just how wrong they were.

So with the Eighth and Third out, Ulquiorra had tried his hand at cooking. he'd tried twice. The first time they'd had to kill it. The secant... Ulquiorra was banned from the kitchens for life; to say the least.

So now Grimmjow was up, and had decided on Barbecued Tex-Mex Wings. It sounded a lot less hard then what the others had tried, but Toshiro still stayed at least twenty inches away. He didn't want to know what this one would concoct.

Grimmjow scowled at the book, then smashed it to the tables. Angrily, he was about to give up; before looking behind him and seeing the Kid.

He faltered.

Alcapone Junior, Nnoitra had called him. And he was right. The Kid was always calculating, always looking, seeing, hearing. Would it be so bad to try? all the kid needed was something to eat. How could that possibly be so hard to do?

Grabbing a fork with a new determination; Grimmjow handed the Kid over to Nnoitra, who only looked on in horror as a response, too frightened to say anything. He didn't say a word as he opened a Gargantua and left to Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

><p>The screems of terrified citizens came all around. Buildings were on fire, cars were uplifted, explosions littered the ground like sand from a catbox and random areas were black wholes on the ground.<p>

And floating in the middle of the mayhem, stood a scowling Grimmjow.

Seriously. All he'd wanted was some G** Damned Vinegar, and now there was chaos gallore. Seriously! _Seriously_! Could he not go on one mission without devastating something?

"I know where you can get some Vinegar..." Grimmjow's eyes widened. Swerilling around; he saw an old man in a mud brown cloak with a gravilly voice.

"Where?" He asked suspiciously, brows knitting together.

The old man pointed off into the horizon. "A small pub called Urahara's Shop,"

The old man paused.

"But be warned, stranger. The trail will be difficult and hard. Are you prepared to face what follows?

Grimmjow nodded briskly. He had to, no matter the danger.

It was for **lunch**.


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT! Really, REALLY IMPORTANT!

OKAY! Not a chapter, just something I need to say.

This was practically my first story; and I was never really able to focus on it because of the simple fact that the time I was working on it was probably the single worst time line of my life.

Not only that, but you, dear followers, deserve to know the truth about this story. It wasn't thought up with a beginning, it was thought up in the dead center.

The idea was, basically; "What if Toshiro lived with the Espada as a pseudo little brother?"

And so, little story ideas popped up in my head. Ulquiorra reading nightmarrish bedtime stories, Szayel trying to conduct "innocent" experements, and Grimmjow trying to keep an eye on him, all the while failing miserably not to lose him.

It was only when I started writing that I honestly made the beginning, and from scratch (No. Literally. I just made it up as I wrote it.).

So, I've been contemplating a way to fix this mess ever sense November in 2012. And now I have decided it's the best root for these characters and my story's dignity.

I'm going to reboot the story; start from scratch. This needs to be something I can look forward to writing.

And no,_** I WILL NOT** _be taking this one down. I'm emberrised of it, but that doesn't change the fact I made it. (Personally, I always hated people who took down their stories. It's rude to the people who actully liked it and followed it's creation)

So, yes. I will be creating a better version.

I look forward to writing it, and I hope you'll look forward to reading it.


End file.
